OS en série
by DaPlok
Summary: Série d'OS pour ma bêta Sevy4eveR, en remerciement pour son habituel travail d'annotations/corrections. Les autres peuvent venir lire quand même, aucun sorcier en embuscade ne vous lancera un avada kedavra, si vous le faîtes !
1. Cas d'école

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui _appartiennent._ Le reste _est la propriété__ de _DaPlok et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

* * *

— Par Merlin, vous êtes blessé ?

Pomfresh réalisa l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre en cette exclamation à la seconde où Snape baissa le regard sur ses deux mains, ruisselantes de sang et appuyées l'une sur l'autre contre son flanc sanguinolent.

— Je suis vraiment stu-pé-fait par votre don d'observation, siffla-t-il dangereusement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Lui indiquant un lit d'un signe de tête, elle se mit à marcher jusqu'à celui-ci alors que le professeur lui emboîtait le pas.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

— Vous pourriez bien le prendre pour ce que vous voudriez que ça n'en resterait pas moins ce que c'était : de l'ironie. Vous savez ce qu'est l'ironie ?

— Le mode de confession privilégiée des personnes de mauvaise foi telles que vous ?

Interpellé par la réplique, le sorcier s'allongea sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, cherchant seulement à la comprendre.

— Confession et mauvaise foi n'ont strictement rien à voir là-dedans, finit-il par conclure dans un rictus méprisant.

— Qui a dit qu'il devait y avoir un rapport ? l'interrogea l'infirmière en allant récupérer des potions dans la réserve attenante à la salle principale.

— Oh, juste le principe de la conversation civilisée ! répondit-il dans un haussement de voix pour qu'elle puisse continuer de l'entendre. Si je vous demande comment vous allez aujourd'hui, vous ne me répondrez pas qu'il fait beau malgré qu'il y ait du vent, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle revenait vers lui, précédée par un chariot sur lequel étaient déposés des fioles et du matériel de suture.

La femme commença à préparer ses mélanges sous l'œil soupçonneux de son patient scrutant chacune de ses actions.

— Ma réponse ressemblerait plus à quelque chose comme « qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'affreux et odieux personnage dont vous n'avez pu que devoir prendre l'apparence ? » ou bien : « alors ça y est, votre mauvaise humeur en est arrivée à ce point que, ne pouvant plus vous supporter à son tour, elle s'est enfuie rejoindre votre amabilité ! »

— Remarquable démonstration, grinça Snape dans un reniflement méprisant. Vous venez encore une fois de prouver l'étendue de votre idiotie, espèce de blouse blanche mononeuronale ! Et pour votre information, mon amabilité ne s'est pas enfuie, elle est même avec moi à chaque instant… écrasée sous mes semelles.

— En attendant, j'ai obtenu de vous que vous allongiez sur le lit comme je le voulais et sans avoir ni à vous le demander ni à vous le répéter cent fois. Plutôt pas mal pour une blouse blanche mononeuronale, non ?

S'apercevant avec horreur qu'elle disait vrai, il amorça immédiatement un mouvement pour se redresser mais se retrouva aussitôt magiquement immobilisé, le dos et les bras plaqués contre le matelas avec fermeté.

— Un _finite_ suffira à me libérer, pauvre incapable. _Finite incantatum. Finite incantatum. FINITE INCANTATUM !_

Pomfresh réprima un petit rire moqueur, le laissant deviner qu'elle avait paré à l'éventualité qu'il utilise ce sort, pendant qu'elle déchirait le tissu recouvrant sa plaie pour pouvoir l'examiner correctement.

— Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? fit-elle sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'une série de ronchonnements indistincts. Vous vous êtes empalé. Sur quoi ? Je vois des échardes, c'était un morceau de bois ?

Excédé par l'interrogatoire, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait les questions et les réponses, Snape croisa mentalement les bras puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire physiquement et se mura dans le silence. Puis se délecta de chacun des signes d'agacement qu'elle trahit face à sa réaction. Qui furent nombreux mais trop tôt interrompus, à son goût, par l'entrée d'Harry, qui tenait James par la main et d'Hermione, qui portait Evelyn dans les bras. Les deux amis marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au lit de leur ancien professeur.

— Ca fait mal, papa ? lui demanda sa fille d'une voix fluette en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa mère.

— Mais pas du tout, ma chérie. Je me demandais même si on ne devrait pas faire ça plus souvent. La prochaine fois, on pourrait tenter l'expérience sur tonton Harry.

— Severus ! le rappela sèchement à l'ordre Hermione qui se tourna vers l'infirmière. J'ai bloqué l'hémorragie avant de vous l'envoyer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder, ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ?

— Non, non, rassurez-vous, c'est moins désespéré que son cas général, assura la femme en train de recoudre la blessure. Elle est quand même assez profonde, que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Harry, Hermione et Snape s'entre-regardèrent comme s'ils se défiaient les uns les autres de le dire.

— C'est James ! le dénonça Evelyn en le pointant du doigt. Il a dit que mon papa, c'était un vampire !

— C'est ce que mon papa m'avait dit, hein papa ! se défendit vivement le concerné, cherchant auprès d'Harry un réconfort qu'il ne trouva pas, celui-ci baissant honteusement les yeux.

— S'IL NE DEVAIT PLUS Y AVOIR AU MONDE QU'UNE SEULE CONNERIE A DIRE, SOYEZ SUR QU'ELLE SORTIRA DE LA BOUCHE D'HARRY JAMES POTTER ! s'écria Snape, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

— On ne va pas faire un drame d'une blague, tenta le jeune homme qui reçut le coude de son amie entre les côtes.

— Ne sois pas aussi désinvolte ! lui lança-t-elle, indignée. Ta « blague » ne fait rire personne, je te ferai remarquer !

Pomfresh, qui terminait son travail, ricana discrètement en se doutant déjà vaguement de la suite.

— Et donc, je suppose que cette allégation a été vérifiée... les incita-t-elle à continuer.

— Maman dit toujours que : « pour savoir si une hypothèse est vraie, il faut la tester » intervint Evelyn qui fit rougir Hermione de gêne. Alors, j'ai testé.

— Tu as planté un pieu dans ton père pour voir s'il était un vampire ? hoqueta Pomfresh, éberluée.

— Bah non, c'était pas pour ça. Si c'en était un, je l'aurais tué. Je l'ai fait pour prouver à James que c'en était pas un !

— James, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à monsieur Snape ? dit Harry avec autorité.

— Désolé…

— Harry, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à Severus ? fit Hermione.

— Désolé…

— Bien, bien. Maintenant, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? ajouta Snape.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que je m'excuse d'être une mère pragmatique ? Bon, désolée…

Leurs excuses faites, les trois concernés braquèrent un regard pressant à Evelyn dont il apparût rapidement qu'elle ne prononcerait pas le mot attendu.

— Allez viens James, on y va, annonça Harry qui entraîna son fils hors de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière ayant terminé de le soigner et s'éloignant pour les laisser seuls, le père retrouva sa liberté de mouvement et se redressa en position assise. Il tendit les bras dans la direction de sa fille qui se mit à s'agiter entre ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci la lui amena, tout en la sermonnant sans qu'elle ne l'écoute, et la lui assit sur les genoux.

— Non ?! souffla Evelyn après qu'il lui ait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Si ! lui affirma-t-il vigoureusement. Mais tu sais ce que dit maman…

Evelyn hocha la tête avec détermination, sourire en coin.

— Tu ne lui demandes pas des excuses ?

Snape haussa un sourcil en déplaçant sa fille contre son flanc non-blessé.

— Parce qu'elle a voulu prouver que son père était humain ? Je t'en ai demandé à toi, quand tu as voulu montrer à tous que je n'étais pas l'infâme mangemort qu'ils pensaient que j'étais ? Et arrête de me regarder comme si je venais de me faire remordre par Nagini, je te rappelle qu'Evelyn a manqué mon cœur donc je vais bien.

Lui adressant une moue boudeuse, Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche, récupérant leur fille au passage.

— Je n'aime pas trop te voir là, lui confia-t-elle, dépêchons nous de sortir maintenant que Pompom t'as soigné.

— Partez devant, lâcha-t-il en descendant du lit dans une grimace de douleur, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.

La jeune femme et leur fille sorties, il passa à côté de l'infirmière qui se tenait dans l'allée centrale.

— Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

— Oui, confirma-t-il en s'immobilisant à son niveau. Tenez-vous prête à soigner une blessure par balle. D'argent.

— Ne me dites pas que… ? s'étrangla-t-elle tandis qu'il se remettait à marcher vers la sortie sans lui donner d'autre réponse que l'air satisfait qu'elle put apercevoir sur son visage lorsqu'il se tourna brièvement vers elle pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

— Non, Potter n'est pas un lycanthrope, se souffla-t-elle à elle-même.


	2. Fête du citron

— C'était quoi ça ?! s'étrangla Hermione, la voix rendue suraigüe par la panique.

— Une tentative de me briser les tympans ? proposa Snape d'un ton sec.

Adossés côte à côte contre la porte de la salle des professeurs tout juste refermée derrière eux, les deux collègues tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre dans un même élan pour s'entre-regarder avec antipathie.

— Oh, tu parlais de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, peut-être ? finit par faussement s'étonner le directeur adjoint.

— Bien sur que non, rétorqua d'abord calmement l'enseignante, je m'interrogeais seulement sur la signification du mot « ça » … ÉVIDEMMENT QUE JE PARLAIS DE CE QU'IL Y A DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ ! s'écria-t-elle ensuite.

— Curieux, j'aurais pourtant juré - quoique j'aurais dû avoir des doutes le jour où tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais beau - que tu étais dotée d'yeux. Que contiennent tes orbites, alors ? Parce que je t'assure que c'est très semblable à des yeux… ajouta-t-il, plissant les siens dans son observation.

Hermione ferma les paupières le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.

— Oh-par-Merlin, fit-elle tout à coup en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Tu sens ça ?

— Quoi ? L'odeur de cit…

Tendant brusquement un bras à l'horizontale au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à rester derrière lui, il s'avança dans la pièce et elle lui emboîta le pas, les deux tenant fermement leur baguette à la main. Ils découvrirent bientôt une silhouette familière prostrée dans un coin.

— Minerva ! s'exclama Hermione qui repoussa l'avant-bras devant elle pour se précipiter dans sa direction.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, chérie.

Mais celle-ci, n'écoutant que son impétuosité de Gryffondor, s'était déjà agenouillée près de la Directrice à la tête baissée. Quand elle la releva, dévoilant son visage jauni à la peau rugueuse, son ancienne élève poussa un petit cri en bondissant sur ses pieds. S'étant mise à reculer, son dos rencontra le torse de Snape qui, lui passant un bras autour de la taille, l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cheminée. Puis ils sortirent par une autre, se trouvant dans la Salle sur Demande.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? répéta en boucle Hermione, faisant les cent pas devant le directeur adjoint indifférent.

— Tu te trompes de pronom personnel, lui fit-il remarquer, une épaule appuyée contre une imposante armoire.

Comme frappée par un stupéfix, la sorcière s'immobilisa brutalement et lui lança un regard hargneux.

— Il me semble que nous trouvant dans la même situation, nous sommes aussi concernés l'un que l'autre.

— La première partie de ta phrase est vraie, du moins pour l'instant, la seconde est fausse. J'estime avoir déjà été suffisamment touché par les conséquences désastreuses des lubies du vieux fou diabétique. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme écarquilla de grands yeux ronds.

— Mais… mais… mais… Et nos élèves ? Et nos collègues ? Tu vas les abandonner à leur sort ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

Snape fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

— Même dans mes rêves les plus beaux, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi jouissif que ça… donc oui, sans hésitation. En entrant dans cette armoire à disparaître, nous allons ressortir de sa jumelle entreposée square Grimmaurd.

S'appuyant les poings contre les hanches, elle dressa le menton.

— Tu te trompes de pronom personnel, lui retourna-t-elle sa propre formule. Il est hors de question que je parte en laissant tout le monde derrière moi.

Elle se contorsionna habilement pour essayer d'échapper à sa prise lorsqu'il la saisit violemment par le biceps.

— Vas-y, débats-toi ! Ainsi tu pourras dire que je t'ai contrainte à partir et ton honneur sera sauf.

— Il ne s'agit pas d'honneur mais de devoir. Je suis le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de cette école…

— Cette « école » ? Cette « école » ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est plus une école mais une bonbonnière géante !

Profitant qu'il desserre légèrement les doigts, la jeune femme se libéra et, secouant la tête avec détermination, se dirigea vers la porte sans que le sorcier ne fasse un seul pas vers elle.

— Puisque tu veux tellement te lancer dans une chasse au sucre, grand bien te fasse ! s'exclama-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende clairement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire autant, idiote !

— J'aime mieux l'idiotie à la lâcheté, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure juste assez audible.

En moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire, le sorcier était arrivé à sa hauteur, fulminant.

— Ne-me-traite-plus-jamais-de-lâche.

— Tu préfères que je dise « quelqu'un-qui-choisit-la-fuite-plutôt-que-l'affrontement » ?

Snape arqua un sourcil suspicieux.

— Tu vas trop loin, là. Tu essais de me cacher quelque chose, dis-moi tout de suite ce que c'est.

— Evelyn est ici… chuchota si bas la sorcière qu'il ne parvint pas à l'entendre distinctement.

— Bien, je vais faire pareil avec toi qu'avec notre fille : « parlez plus fort quand vous avouez une bêtise, jeune fille ! »

— EVELYN EST ICI, TU ES CONTENT ?!

— D'APPRENDRE QUE MA FILLE SE TROUVE EN DANGER AU LIEU D'ÊTRE À L'ABRI - BON SANG, JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS À CROIRE QUE J'EN ARRIVE À DIRE CA - CHEZ SON ONCLE GEORGES ?! « CONTENT », LE MOT EST FAIBLE ! REGARDE-MOI BIEN, J'AI L'AIR CONTENT ?! NON ! JE SUIS RAVI !

Petit à petit, Hermione s'était tassée et elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui avant de reprendre contenance.

— QUE CA TE SERVE DE LECON ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'ELLE VOUDRA ALLER PASSER DU TEMPS AVEC LUI À LA BOUTIQUE, TU POURRAS RÉÉVALUER TON DEGRÉ DE MÉFIANCE !

Elle pensa avoir dépassé les limites de ce qu'il pouvait lui laisser dire sans l'étrangler à main nue quand il la saisit à la gorge, ses doigts se refermant autour de celle-ci aussi solidement qu'une pince.

— Femme, lui murmura-t-il suavement à l'oreille, je te conseille de baisser d'un ton parce que tu as élevé autre chose en même temps que lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Oh Severus, soupira-t-elle contre sa bouche. Dépêchons nous de récupérer Evelyn et fichons le camp d'ici.

— Sans aider les autres ? s'étonna-t-il en lui suçotant langoureusement une lèvre.

— Quels autres ?

— 40 points pour Gryffondor.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs du château qu'ils arpentèrent à la recherche de leur fille. Au même moment, dans les appartements d'Harry et de Ginny, Evelyn et James étaient cachés derrière le canapé du salon et cédaient à la panique.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Evy ?

La fillette retroussa le nez.

— Comme dit mon Papa : tu te trompes de pronom personnel, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Fais ce que tu veux. Moi, dès que je trouve un moyen de m'en aller, je m'en vais.

— Tu laisserais vraiment mes parents rester comme… ça ?

— Ca m'embête pour tatie Ginny mais c'est bien fait pour tonton Harry.

Le garçon se renfrogna, remontant ses lunettes d'un index rigide.

— Pff, tu ne ferais pas autant la maline si ça c'était passé avec ton papa…

— Alors là, tu sais quoi ? Le jour où un truc pareil lui arrive, je te paie ton poids en chocogrenouille !

— N'empêche que c'est le mien qui a sauvé le monde sorcier !

— Ah oui et grâce à l'aide de qui, hein ?

Les enfants allaient en venir aux mains lorsqu'un bruit suspect les interrompit. Ils se mirent à genoux et avancèrent tous les deux le long du canapé, l'un dans le sens opposé de l'autre, pour jeter chacun un œil à une extrémité de celui-ci. Puis ils reprirent hâtivement leur place côte à côte, le souffle court.

— Je me demande combien de verres on pourrait remplir en pressant tes parents, fit Evelyn avec intérêt. Sachant qu'un citron pèse environ 150 gr et contient à peu près 5cl de jus… tu ne saurais pas combien ils pèsent, par hasard ?

— On t'a déjà dit que t'étais encore plus givrée que tante Luna ?

— Je préfère ça que de me transformer en citrutrope mangeur d'hommes. Tu comprends le mot compliqué où il faut que je te l'explique, James ?

— Ce que tu peux être agaçante, Madame-je-sais-tout !

— Madame-je-sais-tout, c'est ma maman. Moi, c'est mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es moins intelligent que moi, tu n'as juste pas eu des parents aussi évolués que les miens.

Ils sursautèrent de surprise quand deux personnes surgies de nulle part rejoignirent leur cachette, l'une s'asseyant près de James, l'autre près d'Evelyn.

— Tu vois, siffla la fillette avec un sourire mauvais.

— Harry et Ginny aussi… haleta Hermione. C'est horrible !

— Tout dépend de ta définition d'horrible… répliqua Snape.

Les deux collègues se firent la grimace. Après quoi ils prirent chacun un enfant dans les bras, se levèrent et traversèrent la pièce en courant. La porte des appartements privés des Potter trembla sous le coup d'un violent impact de l'autre côté à l'instant même où ils la refermèrent.

— Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas de mains ! s'exclama le directeur adjoint en hissant Evelyn plus en hauteur contre lui.

— Tatie Hermione, est-ce que mon papa et ma maman vont rester transformés pour toujours ? voulut savoir James.

— On fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour leur faire retrouver leur apparence normale. N'est-ce-pas Severus ? Severus ?

S'agaçant devant son absence de réponse et sa façon de lui tapoter inlassablement l'épaule, elle se retourna pour suivre la direction de son regard exorbité. Et ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. De ses yeux globuleux, un citron de plusieurs mètres de hauteur et de largeur les fixait du bout du couloir. Les aspérités de sa peau jaune étaient recouvertes par un filet de poils et de la bave coulait de sa bouche aux dents découvertes.

— Alors tous les trois, on ne dit pas bonjour à Hagrid ? railla le sorcier qui avait retrouvé sa voix pour l'occasion.

— COURS ! s'écria la jeune femme, s'élançant en arrière avec lui, les enfants criant dans leurs bras.

Ils retournèrent dans la Salle sur Demande à l'intérieur de laquelle ils utilisèrent cette fois l'armoire à disparaître pour apparaitre dans le sous-sol de la maison Black. Là, ils reposèrent James et Evelyn. Les quatre montèrent l'escalier menant au hall puis se séparèrent, les plus âgés se rendant dans la cuisine et les plus jeunes dans le salon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? lança Hermione à Severus alors qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur l'une des chaises entourant la table.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…. feignit-il manifestement de ne pas comprendre.

— Oh s'il-te-plaît, s'impatienta-t-elle. De un, tu as à peine critiqué Dumbledore et de deux, tu n'as pas cherché à t'en prendre à un innocent à la place.

— Il est possible que j'ai pensé à ensorceler les bonbons du citronné pour qu'il se transforme en son agrume préférée puisqu'il l'aime tant. Attention, je ne dis pas que je l'ai fait ! Juste que j'ai pu penser à le faire…

Il suffit d'un bref instant de réflexion à la sorcière pour deviner l'implication de l'aveu.

— EVELYN ! appela-t-elle.

— Oui, maman ? dit la fillette à son entrée dans la cuisine.

— Quoi qu'il t'ait promis en échange, fit-elle en désignant Snape d'un signe de tête, je te propose le double.

Le sourire qu'arborait jusque là le concerné s'effaça immédiatement et il blêmit.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Me dire si oui ou non il t'a envoyée lancer un sort sur la coupole de bonbons peinte d'Albus.

— Désolée papa mais du coup ça fait huit nouveaux livres… Oui, il l'a fait. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir que grand-père allait les dupliquer en vrai et les faire mettre partout dans la Grande Salle !

L'air triomphal, sa mère se tourna vers son père qui n'en menait définitivement plus large.

— Tu as intérêt de te débrouiller pour régler ça ou m'entendre monter le ton sera tout ce qui te la fera lever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Ce sera rapide, je vais appeler des agents du département accidents et catastrophes magiques.

— Et tu en profiteras pour chercher comment ton sort à créé des mutants au lieu de provoquer la transformation totale attendue.

— Là, ce sera plus long… mais je trouverai.


	3. Sortie de bar

— Non.

Sans quitter une seule seconde leur inflexible collègue des yeux, deux sorciers frottèrent machinalement leur cicatrice respective, au front pour l'un, au cou pour l'autre, sous le regard curieux de leur compagne respective, restée à l'écart.

— Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?! couina Flitwick, indigné. C'est… humiliant, enfin !

— Allons, tout de suite les grands mots, lâcha Snape d'un ton blasé par la réaction, clairement disproportionnée selon lui, de l'enseignant de sortilèges.

— Vous êtes l'homme de la situation, fit remarquer Harry avec un grand sourire amadoueur.

— Dites plutôt le seul que vous avez sous la main ! répliqua vivement Flitwick qui ne s'en laissa pas conter.

Commençant à s'impatienter, le directeur adjoint se tourna brièvement vers le-cornichon-à-lunettes-auquel-la-vieille-folle-à-lunettes-a-confié-le-poste-de-professeur-de-métamorphose-dans-le-seul-et-unique-but-de-lui-pourrir-la-vie-ce-qui-constitue-une-preuve-réelle-de-l'existence-d'une-ligue-des-porteurs-de-lunettes-indiscutablement-décidée-à-poursuivre-les-persécutions-de-sa-personne-entamées-par-son-premier-membre-Albus-Dumbledore.

— Filius, vous avez du sang de Gobelin, non ? se souvint Snape. Peut-être pourrions nous négocier le prix de votre aide ?

— Cliché typique, s'agaça le concerné. Les gobelins ne sont pas nécessairement cupides, vous savez ?

— Bien sur, il n'y a qu'à prendre l'exemple de Gripsec pour le prouver… railla Harry avec un rictus moqueur.

Aussi étonné par sa propre acerbité que ses deux anciens professeurs, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

— Vous fréquenter me transforme en vous malgré moi ! lança-t-il en pointant un index accusateur en direction du compagnon de sa meilleure amie.

— Il me semble plus juste de dire que j'ai une bonne influence sur vous.

— Parce que vous appelez ça une « bonne influence » ?

Profitant de l'altercation se profilant, Flitwick s'éclipsa sans que ses collègues ne s'en aperçoivent.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que de devenir moins niais, Potter ! Si vous aviez eu un peu plus de jugeote, nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés dans cette situation, je vous rappelle !

— Puisqu'on en est aux souvenirs, qui a dit à ce type qu'on pouvait estimer à vue d'œil le nombre non-négligeable de neurones qu'il lui manquait, hein Snape ?

Un tic nerveux crispa la commissure des lèvres du concerné. Puis il eut un geste brusque, saisissant violemment l'appendice en fourrure qui se dressait dans le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci en fit aussitôt autant avec la sienne.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous dire ça un jour mais : LACHEZ TOUT DE SUITE MA QUEUE ! rugit dangereusement Snape.

— Pas avant que vous ayez lâché la mienne ! contra Harry, déterminé à ne pas céder.

Et les sorciers se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour essayer de se la libérer, ignorant que les élèves de passage dans le couloir étaient progressivement en train de se rassembler autour d'eux, riant aux larmes.

— En cours tout le monde ! finit par les disperser Hermione qui, tâchant de dissimuler son amusement, alla aider son compagnon à faire passer sa queue sous ses vêtements pour la bloquer dessous.

— Allez, plus vite que ça ! les pressa Ginny en faisant la même chose avec le sien.

— Peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes encore allés inventer tous les deux ? leur demandèrent-elles ensuite.

Les bras fermement croisés contre le torse, ils se mirent dos à dos dans une intention partagée de snober l'autre avant de parler tour à tour, ne s'adressant qu'à leur compagne.

— J'étais en train de boire un verre dans un bar avec Ron, fit Harry. Quand il est entré...

— … boire un verre avec Lucius, dit Snape. Et on a failli repartir en constatant qu'ils servaient les cornichons boiteux.

— Bienvenue dans le monde très personnel de monsieur où les condiments savent marcher !

— Il est étonnant que l'idée puisse vous paraître absurde.

— Je dois comprendre quoi, au juste ?

— Que vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il peut arriver qu'un aliment soit doté de jambes.

— Bref ! les incitèrent à poursuivre les sorcières, sentant la situation prête à dégénérer à nouveau.

— Des clients du bar ont proposé une séance de lancer de nain… reprit Harry avec circonspection, devinant déjà ce que sa meilleure amie allait en penser.

— Et bien sûr, l'interrompit Hermione, outrée, comme vous avez trouvé cette pratique insupportablement dégradante pour les personnes de petite taille, vous n'êtes pas restés.

Faisant une entorse à leur évitement visuel, les sorciers échangèrent un bref regard.

— N'est-ce pas ? insista sèchement la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit Snape après un temps et presque à voix basse. Avec l'agitation que l'annonce a provoquée, pas moyen d'atteindre la porte.

— Ca n'explique toujours pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec une queue de singe, fit remarquer Ginny.

— Un type s'est exagérément pavané après avoir fait le meilleur lancer. Et ça a un peu agacé Snape, qui l'a insulté.

— Vous permettez, Potter ? Je lui ai d'abord fait observer que si on prenait en compte son poids et celui de son nain, il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter. La distance atteinte était largement en-deçà de celle à laquelle il aurait pu l'envoyer s'il s'y était pris un peu plus intelligemment. Après, je l'ai insulté.

— Et moi, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord et j'ai rigolé à l'insulte. Là, il nous a mis au défi de faire mieux puisqu'on était « malins comme des singes ». D'ailleurs, l'expression aurait dû nous faire tiquer…

— Il a dû utiliser un informulé parce que nous ne nous sommes pas rendus compte sur le coup qu'il nous avait fait apparaître une queue. Quand nous nous en sommes aperçus, nous avons essayé de la faire disparaitre mais il nous a dit qu'elle réapparaîtrait tant que nous n'avions pas battu son score.

— Sauf qu'il faut venir avec son propre nain et qu'on n'en a pas.

— Alors vous êtes allés demander à ce pauvre Flitwick, en déduisit Hermione, abasourdie. C'est affligeant, vous m'entendez ?! A-ffli-geant ! Vous devriez avoir honte, messieurs !

Ginny, dont les joues gonflées tremblaient de retenue depuis un moment, éclata de rire.

— Oh n'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si grave, tempéra-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Viens, ajouta-t-elle, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite, laissons les chercher une solution à leur problème et allons faire le plein de banane au cas où ils n'en trouveraient pas.

— Tu réalises un peu l'exemple qu'ils donnent aux enfants ? s'exaspéra Hermione en s'éloignant avec elle.

Ayant perçu le dernier mot de sa phrase, une idée germa dans l'esprit des concernés qui comprirent tous les deux à la lecture de l'expression faciale de l'autre que celui-ci avait pensé à la même chose.

— Personne n'a dit qu'il fallait absolument un nain en tant que Nain… commença Snape.

— … non, il faut que ce soit un nain en tant que personne de petite taille, continua Harry.

Rictus pour le premier et sourire pour le second, satisfait dans les deux cas.

— Je vais chercher Evelyn.

— Et moi James.


	4. Soirée Médicomage

Ne supportant plus de se sentir observé, Snape leva les yeux au-dessus de sa gazette du sorcier et jeta un regard soupçonneux à « l'autre » qui, assis en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table, le regardait fixement avec le même sourire suspect vissé aux lèvres, depuis près de trois heures.

— C'est toujours non, répéta-t-il pour la dixième fois.

— Pas grave, répondit poliment son interlocuteur sans se renfrogner, j'attendrai encore que vous changiez d'avis.

Reportant son attention sur son journal, dont il avait fini par connaître les articles par cœur, le sorcier secoua la tête et poussa un soupir : « l'autre » refusait aussi catégoriquement que lui de céder et Hermione leur ayant jeté à tous les deux un sort qui les empêchait de se lever de leur chaise tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord, il commençait à se dire qu'à son retour, elle allait les retrouver dans la même situation qu'à son départ. Bientôt, son dos le faisant souffrir alors que son cadet ne semblait pas subir un tel désagrément, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il lui fallait entamer les négociations avant d'en arriver à risquer d'accepter n'importe quoi juste pour pouvoir se remettre debout.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la place, James ? lâcha-t-il donc de but en blanc.

Le garçon fit mine d'y réfléchir avec l'intention manifeste de laisser espérer le directeur adjoint.

— Eh bien… maintenant que vous me proposez autre chose… je suis en train de me dire que…

— Oui… ?

— Que je ne veux décidément rien d'autre que ce que je demande.

— PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'EST NON, ESPÈCE DE TÉTARD CORNICHONÉ !

Sans broncher sous la beuglante, James décala ses lunettes un peu plus loin sur le bout de son nez pour regarder son interlocuteur par-dessus la monture à la manière de son grand-père d'adoption. Grimaçant intérieurement à la vue de ce geste bien trop connu, Snape échappa un grognement d'exaspération.

— Tatie Hermione est d'accord, elle.

— Ta tante a approuvé un tas de mauvaises idées, surtout venant de ton père. Il faut croire qu'elle ne réalise pas très bien le degré d'idiotie qu'un cerveau Potterotypé est capable d'atteindre. Manque de chance pour toi, moi si.

Satisfait de sa réplique cinglante, il allait se replonger une cent-quatre-vingtième fois dans la lecture de son journal quand le garçon plaqua brusquement une main sur les feuillets posés sur la table, l'empêchant de les redresser entre leurs deux visages.

— Je vais te dire, reprit le directeur adjoint d'une voix mielleuse, ce n'est pas même parce que c'est toi. Enfin, pas seulement. Même si ça ne joue clairement pas en ta faveur. N'importe qui viendrait me demander la même chose que ma réponse serait toujours un foutu NON.

Snape se réjouit de voir James se renfrogner. Mais il déchanta aussi sec en notant à vue d'œil la vitesse à laquelle celui-ci se ragaillardissait. L'incitant à reprendre d'un signe de la main las, le sorcier trempa les lèvres dans son thé sans se douter qu'il allait bientôt recracher l'entièreté de sa gorgée prochaine dans sa tasse. Et un peu à côté, aussi.

— C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez joué au médicomage avec tante Hermione ? lui lança en effet le garçon éhonté. _Recurvite_, ajouta-t-il distraitement pour enlever les tâches de thé.

« Admettons que tu lui jettes un _avada kedavra_. Tu n'es pas sûr que sa mort annulera le sort qui vous empêche de vous lever. Pense un peu à ce qu'il se passera quand ta femme rentrera et qu'elle te trouvera tranquillement assis en face du corps encore chaud... Oui, mais je dois bien pouvoir inventer un sort qui le fera disparaître avant son retour » pensa le sorcier excédé. « Severus, tu es en train de discuter mentalement avec toi-même ».

— Ce n'est pas la voix de mes pensées, ça, se fit-il remarquer à lui-même, déclenchant un éclat de rire derrière lui.

— Depuis quand les pensées ont des voix particulières, chéri ? hoqueta Hermione, hilare, en venant déposer ses sacs de courses sur la table.

— Il se trouve que les miennes ont certaines nuances et que…. commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en pleine phrase, vexé par l'expression moqueuse de la sorcière. Tu sais quoi, femme ? Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer ce que tu ne peux tout bonnement pas comprendre.

Habituée à ces excès de gravité, la jeune femme ne se formalisa pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Puis elle regarda successivement son mari et son neveu. Visiblement, ils étaient exceptionnellement tombés d'accord sur un point : celui de ne pas répondre à sa question muette. Finalement, Snape se décida à prendre la parole.

— James voudrait savoir quand nous avons joué au médicomage pour la dernière fois, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme.

Les joues de l'intéressée virèrent immédiatement au rouge Gryffondor.

— Connaissant ta formidable capacité à fournir des réponses détaillées, très détaillées si on repense aux dix parchemins que tu rendais à l'époque à ton pauvre maître de potions quand il en demandait trois, je pense que tu es la personne toute indiquée pour répondre à ce garçon.

— Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que tu manques de pédagogie ? rétorqua l'enseignante avec un petit air victorieux.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui fit plisser les yeux lorsqu'il se mit à l'applaudir avec une ferveur exagérée.

— Bravo ! Non mais vraiment, bravo ! Tu as raison d'être contente de toi… Tu viens de faire LA découverte du siècle. Je propose que tu fasses une annonce publique pour que le ou la seule personne qui ne le saurait pas déjà l'apprenne.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la tête vers James, dont elle leva le sort qui le gardait assis.

— Evelyn t'attend dans le hall, dit-elle. Et elle est très impatiente que vous commenciez votre soirée pyjama…

— QUOI ?! éructa Snape tandis que le garçon bondissait de sa chaise. Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à appeler ça une « soirée pyjama » d'abord ?! Pour deux personnes du sexe opposé, ça s'appelle une « soirée médicomage » et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lever aussi le sort que tu m'as lancé ?! POTTER ! cria-t-il dans une tentative de faire revenir le concerné, déjà sorti de la cuisine. JE T'INTERDIS D'EMENER MA FILLE PASSER LA SOIRÉE CHEZ TOI ! C'EST DU DÉTOURNEMENT DE MINEUR ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE ICI OU JE TE FAIS ENVOYER A AZKABAN! Hermione, lève ce sort, bon sang !

La jeune femme, qui rangeait le contenu de ses courses sans prêter aucune attention à ces vociférations de forcené, termina silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait avant de daigner lui adresser la parole.

— Ce ne sont que des enfants, rappela-t-elle en débarrassant la table de la gazette du sorcier, qu'elle jeta. Harry et Ginny vont les surveiller. Ils n'ont pas plus envie que nous de devenir grands-parents dans l'immédiat.

Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, le directeur adjoint tiqua tout à coup.

— Hermione, pourquoi tu ne lèves pas ce satané sort ? souffla-t-il avec une extrême circonspection.

La sorcière arbora un sourire Serpentard et alla repousser la chaise anciennement à James pour se placer entre celle-ci et la table. Sur laquelle elle plaqua ses mains assez loin pour que l'appui la fasse se pencher suggestivement en avant et au point d'offrir à son mari une vue sur son décolleté qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

— Sachant qu'on allait être que tous les deux à la maison, j'avais prévu de jouer au médicomage avec toi ce soir… lui murmura-t-elle langoureusement sans rien louper de sa soudaine difficulté à déglutir. Mais après la manière dont tu m'as parlé… eh bien, je me suis dit que tu méritais une punition, monsieur Snape…

— Quel genre… de… punition, madame Snape ?


	5. Sliding Bar

**CE SOIR **

*** LE COMBAT QUE LE MONDE SORCIER ATTEND ***

LE G.W's SLIDING BAR

en association avec LA TETE DE SANGLIER présente :

**ACE OF POTIONS & DEMONIAC SWING**

VS

**GLORIUS NIMBUS & GOLD TOUPIE**

_Tickets en vente au G.W's Sliding Bar ou contacter Abelforth Dumbledore. _

* Evènement sponsorisé par le réseau des apothicaires et la société des balais de course *

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? s'interrogea Hermione avec curiosité.

— Il me semble que c'est une affiche, répondit Ginny d'un ton beaucoup trop serviable pour ne pas être moqueur.

— Avec ce style de réponse, tu me donnes l'impression d'imiter Severus !

— Si j'avais vraiment voulu lui ressembler, je me serais exclamée, bien fort : « OH PAR MERLIN, MADAME SNAPE SE MET A IGNORER QUELQUE CHOSE ! » et je me serais jetée sur toi pour te plaquer une main sur le front en ajoutant : « ALLONS VITE AU LIT ! QUE J'EXAMINE TOUT DE SUITE L'ETAT DE TES CONNAISSANCES LES PLUS ESSENTIELLES ! IL FAUT A TOUT PRIX EVITER UNE CONTAMINATION DE CELLES-LA ! »

L'enseignante roula des yeux pour la forme, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

— Comme on ne savait justement pas quoi faire ce soir, fit Ginny en reprenant son sérieux, que dirais-tu de prendre des tickets pour ce… je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi ? Allez, insista-t-elle devant l'indécision de son amie, dis oui !

— Pourquoi pas, après tout, se laissa finalement convaincre Hermione. J'ai bien envie de voir qui se cache derrière ces surnoms ridicules… « Ace of potions »… c'est d'un prétentieux !

— Et « Glorius Nimbus », alors !

Visiblement interpellées tout à coup par la même pensée, les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

— Franchement Gin, tu connais d'autres idiots capables de se faire appeler comme ça ?

Tout en faisant non de la tête, son amie pouffa.

— Viens, s'exclama Hermione en la saisissant par le bras, allons acheter ces fichus tickets et rentrons comme si de rien n'était, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on sait !

Les sorcières se retrouvèrent plus tard au Terrier où elles avaient toutes les deux été invitées à dîner avec mari et enfant. Pendant les discussions qui accompagnèrent le repas, complices, elles ne laissèrent rien entendre de leurs plans pour la suite de la soirée, se contentant de rappeler qu'elles avaient prévu de la passer ensemble.

— Papaaaaaaa quand est-ce qu'on y va ?!

L'exclamation plaintive commune à James et Evelyn fit se braquer tous les regards sur leurs pères. Dont les femmes auraient juré qu'ils avaient essayé d'intimider les enfants en leur faisant furtivement les gros yeux. Avant que les parents n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Georges prit la parole.

— On dirait qu'il y en a qui sont fatigués…

— Oui, confirmèrent hâtivement les pères en gesticulant sur leurs chaises.

— Il est temps d'aller au lit, intervint Molly de son ton maternel.

— Quoi ?! s'étrangla Evelyn, ulcérée. Non, on veut aller au… s'apprêtait-elle à préciser quand sa voix se coupa.

Terminant de faire mine de s'essuyer la bouche, Snape déposa sa serviette à côté de son assiette en se levant.

— Oui, on veut aller au… commença James que la surprise de se retrouver soulevé par Harry fit s'interrompre.

Comme leurs maris se préparaient à rentrer coucher leurs enfants, tout du moins le laissèrent-ils supposer, les deux amies leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Après qu'ils aient tous les quatre disparu dans la cheminée, elles partirent à leur tour, transplanant de leur côté à proximité du bar G.W's.

— Peut-être qu'on se trompe, suggéra Ginny, tu as vu comme ils avaient l'air de ne rien avoir à cacher ?

— Justement, c'est louche : ils ont toujours l'air de cacher quelque chose !

— Je me demande comment ils se sont organisés pour les enfants dans ce cas. Si Harry ose laisser James seul…

— Parfois, je me dis que c'est plutôt quand les enfants sont avec leurs pères qu'on doit se faire du souci… Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes.

Hermione souffla pour se motiver puis saisit le bras de son amie et entra avec elle dans l'établissement. Née-moldue, l'intérieur de celui-ci lui fit immédiatement penser à un bowling, avec ses très longues pistes de couleur mordoré alignées sur la moitié droite de l'endroit. Sur le pan de mur de gauche étaient fixés des étagères sur lesquelles étaient posées bouteilles d'alcool, des tireuses de bière, des verres et des choppes. Disposé parallèlement, un comptoir s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la pièce, des tabourets placés près de lui, des tables et chaises, un peu plus loin.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde, dis donc, estima Ginny en flânant dans la salle bondée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse saisir le poignet par un Georges fébrile.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-il avant de remarquer la présence d'Hermione, qui venait de les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? corrigea-t-il donc.

— La même chose que les autres personnes ici… souffla sa sœur avec un air faussement grave.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? intervint Hermione. Je pensais que les hommes t'avaient confié les enfants…

— Vous n'avez pas vu l'enseigne ? Vous pensiez que « G.W » voulait dire quoi ? Et pourquoi ils me les auraient confiés ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais ouvert ce bar ? se renfrogna Ginny, déçue.

— Personne ne le sait et normalement je prends du polynectar quand je suis ici, pour que personne ne l'apprenne. Et si vous vous trouviez un endroit un peu plus fréquentable pour passer la soirée ?

— On préfère rester, lâcha Hermione. On a trèèès envie de voir Ace of Potions et Glorius Nimbus…

— Je vois… bon… j'aurais essayé.

Georges fit la moue et s'éclipsa au moment où des acclamations firent pivoter sur elles-mêmes les jeunes femmes qui cherchèrent des yeux la source de cette agitation. Après quelques minutes, et alors que la foule scandaient les noms « Ace of Potions » et « Glorius Nimbus », elles virent leur mari respectif surgir chacun d'un côté opposé et marcher l'un vers l'autre. Accompagnés tous les deux d'une silhouette aux formes généreuses, visiblement ravie d'être là.

— Alors voilà « Demoniac Swing » et « Gold Toupie », fit observer Ginny. Comment c'est possible de marcher avec tous ce rembourrage ?

— Trop, c'est trop ! pesta hargneusement Hermione.

Elles étaient décidées à mettre fin à tout ça mais ne parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux hommes que lorsqu'ils furent en train de projeter leur binôme sur l'une des pistes, Snape avec le même geste que s'il tenait un club de golf et Harry le même que s'il faisait un lancer de poids. A l'extrémité des pistes en question, pas de quilles, mais des marquages spécifiant les distances atteintes. Les mains plaquées sur leur bouche, les sorcières, effarées, ne purent que regarder les deux projectiles glisser, ralentir et enfin s'arrêter. Elles virent ensuite Georges venir relever les résultats et annoncer une égalité accueillie par félicitations ou jurons, surement selon les paris qui avaient dû être pris.

— Qui vote pour un second round ? interrogea le roux.

— Moi, moi ! s'exclamèrent les deux petites formes qui peinèrent à se relever et coururent vers Snape et Harry.

Profitant de la cohue causée par les nouvelles prises de paris, les jeunes femmes parvinrent à cette fois à atteindre leurs maris. Lesquels, jusque là radieux, affichèrent aussitôt une mine dépitée de circonstance.

— Quand on vous avait dit non pour le lancer de nain, on n'aurait jamais imaginé que vous alliez vous mettre au jeter d'enfant ! marmonna Hermione en examinant sa fille alors que son amie en faisait autant avec son fils.

— Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, renchérit Ginny.

— Allez, on rentre à la maison ! déclarèrent-elles d'une même voix ferme.

— Mais maman, on veut rester jouer, nous ! protestèrent les enfants.

N'osant pas intervenir par crainte d'aggraver leurs cas, leurs pères esquissèrent tout de même un sourire.

— Essayez, vous allez voir comme c'est trop bien ! lança James.

— Ah oui, il a raison ! approuva Evelyn. S'il vous plait…

Et c'est ainsi que, ne pouvant résister à la fois à leur enfant et à leur mari au regard implorant , les sorcières se retrouvèrent projetées sur l'une des pistes sous les sifflements et applaudissements, criant et riant en retombant en enfance pendant la glissade.


End file.
